The Honor Student is a Crossdresser!
by Sairon
Summary: Elsword is a 1st year high school student at Aren High. He has a classmate named Aiga who's an honor student that excels in both practicals and theories. One day when they're having a football match, they got into an accident and Elsword found out, that he is a 'She'...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Honor Student is a Crossdresser!**

 **Cast**

Elsword as Lord Knight  
Aisha [Aiga] as Void Princess  
Rena as Grand Archer  
Raven as Reckless Fist  
Eve as Code Nemesis  
Chung as Deadly Chaser  
Ara as Sakra Devanam  
Add as Lunatic Psyker.  
Elesis as Grand Master  
Lu as Noblesse  
Ciel as Royal Guard

 **A Little Commentary from Elsword.**

I'm Elsword, a 1st year student from Aren high.  
As you've expected, the school owner is Aren.  
The freaky brother of Ara.  
To think that I will enter the school owned by an enemy, what a humiliation, Author!  
Still, I'm already entering this school so I need study here, thanks to the stupid Author.  
Oh, and this got nothing to do with the game's storyline, this is purely an original story thought by the insane Author who got a bunch of stupid ideas.  
This stupid Author didn't own Elsword so don't fuss the small details.  
Enough with chattering, let's start the story.

 **Elsword's POV**

"Test again, huh...?"  
This is the 7th test I've got since 2 weeks ago when I entered this school.  
I sighed.

I really hate tests.  
It's too annoying.

*Gasps from the class*  
What?  
What are they gasping for?  
From the front door, a handsome purple boy entered.  
So it's just Aiga, huh?

Aiga's a very handsome boy.  
He attracted many girl's eyes.  
But it seems like he isn't into romantic relationship.  
Many girls tried to approach him these 2 weeks, but he didn't heed them.  
His long shoulder length hair's tied to a ponytail.  
His face's always looked calm and cool.

Our school has no restriction about appearance as long as you wear the uniform in the right way they don't really care about it.  
But of course if you get too fancy like using a rock star's hairstyle you need to get bald.  
If it's only a long hair they don't care as long you tied it or combed it tidily.

"Good morning, Aiga."  
I greeted him.

"Good morning."  
He replied me, but he didn't call my name, I'm starting wonder if he really doesn't know my name, and then...

"Elsword! How are you!?"  
Rena, the cheerful childhood friend of mine, is hugging me from behind.  
I awkwardly reply to her;

"Re-Rena, I'm very fine, but please don't hug me so casually in the class like this..."  
Rena always loves to hug me, since we're pretty close after all.  
Aiga's sitting next to me while Rena's behind me.  
Aiga took out his book and starts reading.  
He's really an honor student, no wonder his scores are so high.

"Aiga's pretty calm and composed, don't you think?"  
Rena whispered to me.  
"Yeah, it's like he's from another world different from us."  
I whispered back to Rena in a voice only she can hear of course.

"... Elsword."  
He called me all of a sudden.  
More importantly, he knew my name!?  
That's quite a mystery itself!

"What is it, Aiga?"  
I asked with a calm voice.  
And then he sighed and pointed me.  
What's wrong with me?

"How long do you plan to act all lovey-dovey? The class is about to start."  
"-OH!"  
Rena's still hugging my neck from behind, because I'm really used to it I don't even realized that she's hugging me! I broke the hug awkwardly and then the teacher, Banthus, came into our class. He's our homeroom teacher and a P.E. Teacher at the same time.

"ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS! Are you all here already!? I'm going to call your name one by one!"  
Geez, can't he lower his voice's volume!?  
My eardrum's ringing from his shout.

"Toma!"  
"Yes, sir!"

He want us to say 'Yes, sir!' everytime he do the attendance.  
Did he really want to be a sergeant of an army?

"Elsword!"  
"Yes, sir!"

"Aiga!"  
"-Yes."

In Aiga's case, since he's clever, Banthus didn't expect him to follow his rules, but to us who got low scores, we need to follow his rules. What a discrimination!

"Lowe!"  
"Y-Yes, sir!"  
"LOUDER, MAGGOT!"  
"YES, SIR!"  
Poor Lowe, he scored the lowest score in our class so he got bullied by Banthus.

"Raven!"  
"I'm here."  
In Raven's case, since he's too scary and delinquent-like, somehow Banthus is scared of him, the hell, Banthus?

"Rena!"  
"Yes~"  
In Rena's case, since she's too delicate and too beautiful, Banthus gave her a special treatment.  
You failed as a teacher, Banthus!

"Eve!"

"..."

In Eve's case, since she never wanted to talk to anyone, including Banthus, she just lifted her hand. Banthus also gave her special treatment, goddamn it.

"Add!"  
"... Here."  
In Add's case, since he's not too really different with Eve, a quiet type, Banthus also gave him the special treatment to just lift his hand, it's rare to hear him saying something, but he's still better than Eve in term of silence, since he only talk when it's pretty important.

"Chung!"  
"Yes, sir."  
In Chung's case, nothing special, only that Banthus allowed him to just answer him in a flat tone. Since he's not the type that can shout.

My sister, Elesis is a 2nd year student here, so of course we're not going to enter the same class.  
My little sister, Ignia is a 3rd year middle school student. She's studying at a different school.

"OKAY, MAGGOTS!"  
Banthus slammed his desk.  
He caught our attention.

"Since the first subject is P.E. Let's all go to the gym! We're going to do indoor football!"  
"OH YEAH!"  
Football is our favorite sport, especially the boys.  
The girls are excited because they can watch the boys playing.  
It seems like they're just focusing their view to Aiga, though.

"Let's head to gym! First change your uniform!"  
We took our P.E. Uniform and went to the changing room.  
On the way, Raven spoke to me.

"Hey, Elsword."  
"What is it?"  
"I see you're quite close with Rena, is she your girlfriend?"  
"No, she's just my childhood friend, it's just... Yeah, we did grew up together so she has no self restrain toward me... Ahaha..."  
I laughed wryly.

And then he blurted out a ridiculous thing.  
"You should've just go out with her."  
"Where did that came from!?"  
"Hm? You didn't think about it?"  
"Think about what?"  
He sighed.  
He looked like he just witnessed a helpless idiot.  
I'm sorry I'm not experienced with love, okay!?

"Normally, when a girl gets all clingy to you, they most likely harbor a feeling toward you!"  
"Nah, I don't think so, it's just our normal habit."  
"You're being too dense, Elsword. But if you don't want it, it's fine too, you did have the right to chose your girl after all."  
Raven smirked mockingly.  
I punched his shoulder lightly.

Raven and I are in the same team during the freshmen orientation.  
We always get together and do some pranks on the senior instead of them doing prank on us.  
And it's approximately 1 month ago.  
Since we have 2 weeks of freshmen orientation.  
Normally 1 or 2 days should be enough, but this school wants us to stay over at the school for 2 weeks, it's quite fun so I don't have any complaints.

At the changing room, I never see Aiga, did he already finished his changing before the others are coming? So fast.  
Didn't care about small details, I just change like usual and head out for the gym with Raven.

"OKAY, MAGGOTS! DO YOUR OWN WARM UP! DON'T DO SPORTS WITHOUT WARMING UP!"  
Banthus, as noisy as always, shout like a sergeant.

Raven and I helped each other with the warming up.  
I can see Aiga's being helped by a girl, how enviable, Aiga.  
After that, we group up to divide the class into two teams.  
Our class has 15 students, 10 boys and 5 girls.  
Since the girls only got 5 members they can't play a team sport since there's no way they can fight a team full of boys.  
I ended up teaming with Raven, Chung, Toma, and Lowe.  
Our opponets are; Add, Oberon, Edan, Valak, and Aiga the star of brain and sport.  
"Kyaaa! AIGAAA!"

Raven looked annoyed.  
"Man, those fangirls went crazy."  
"Our opponent is a star after all, not to mention the others also looked pretty tough to beat. But let's do our best, Raven."  
"You'd better not slow me down."  
"The same goes for you."  
We smirked at each other.  
Our opponents are sportsmen, we're at a disadvantage.  
But at least I can still get a little hope with Raven here.  
Raven's a good sportsman with skills probably the same as me, we might can co-operate well.

"Get ready in your position!"  
Me and Raven will do the first attack.  
Our goal keeper is Lowe, I hope he can do fine.

"START!"

Kick off.  
Raven rushed to the opponent's field when I sent the ball quite high to the sky.  
Raven's trying to jump, he wants to do a heading to score a goal.  
Since the field's not too large or I can say it's quite small, we can reach the other team's Goal Keeper in just about 20 steps with running.  
However, before he jump...

"WHAT!?"

Aiga, as nimble as cloud, he literally jumped about 1,5 meters from the ground to catch the ball with his feet and starts to assault our field.  
"KYAAAA! AIGA!"  
The girls are fangirling again.

Since me and Raven's already entering the opponent's field we can't make it in time if we go back. I shout at Chung and Toma;  
"Protect the base! Stop him!"

Aiga's Ponytail flutters as he run.  
Chung's going to block him, but...

"Huh?"  
Like a shadow, he moved too fast that it looked like he just ran past through Chung's body.  
He also got past Toma and he's now face to face with Lowe.

"Catch it!"  
I shouted.  
Aiga kicked the ball with all his might.  
The ball flew with an astounding speed.  
Lowe can't even move in time to stop him.

"Impossible-"  
Raven said in disbelief.

"I always know that he's a good sportsman, but... This is just too..."  
Too one sided.  
This is not even a contest for him.  
Just looking at this performance, I knew.  
Even without the other of his team, he can beat us very easily by his own without a sweat.

[Wait, why did this romantic comedy story turned into sport story?]

Next ball, we've decided to do a defense first, we'll lure him to our field.  
No matter how strong is he, he will not able to go past 4 people in one go.

I kicked the ball far to their rear defense.  
Aiga, the rear guard who's taking the assault role gets the ball.

"Here he come."  
Raven said.

"I know."  
We get ready on our feet.  
We're going to charge him head on.

With an astounding speed, he's already in front of us.  
"NUWOOOOOHHH!"  
"HEAAAAH!"  
Raven and I charged him, without letting a space for him to avoid.

He looked surprised, but he smirked.  
Could it be-!  
I can see it!  
His feet slowly move to my left side.  
He's going to go left!

I seperated myself from Raven and move to left and I blocked his way.  
He looked very surprised that I can see his movement.  
"Huh!?"  
"I get you!"  
I said.

*THUMP!*  
We collides with each other and fell down.

"TIME OUT!"  
Banthus said as he ran to us to check our condition.

"KYAAAA!? AIGAAAA-!?"  
What?  
What's with that surprised tone in the end?  
My vision's all black.  
I felt something soft on my lips.

I opened my eyes slowly.  
In front of my face is...  
AIGA WHO'S KISSING ME ON THE LIPS.  
His eyes widened and his face's all red.  
Even though his face's very nice...  
BUT MY FIRST KISS IS WITH A BOY!?  
All of the audiences including Banthus are dumbfounded.

And then he quickly got up and broke the kiss as he covers his mouth.  
"Y-Y-YOU!?"  
He tried to stand but his leg's entwined with mine, so he fell again.  
NO! NOT FOR THE SECOND TIME!  
I stretched my hand and hold his body from bottom so that he won't fall on top of me again.

*Grab*

"*Gasp*!"  
He gasped, but...

...

What?  
I don't remember I can grab anything from a boy's chest?  
Then... Just what's this...?  
*Grope grope*  
Aiga's staring at me, speechless.  
"A... A..."

...

T-This couldn't be.  
This is must be some sort of mistake, right?  
He... He couldn't be...

"A-Aiga... Could it be, you-!?"  
He covered my mouth with his hand and he pulled me up.

"AIGA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"  
The girls are storming but he doesn't heed them.

I was brought to a locker room and he locked the door.  
He panted heavily.  
I'm reminded by the sensation from earlier.

"... You."  
"Y-Yes!?"  
I'm supposed to be the one who should ask him but why I'm so scared!?

"H-How dare you..."  
"I-It's not by purpose! Besides... Are you..."  
He slowly turn his face to face me.  
I can see tears on his eyes, his face's also all red, and it seems like his hair tie broke when he took me here, so his hair's flowing down.  
However... The feeling that I get just now...  
It must be... Breasts...

"Are you... By any chance... A girl?"

 **Chapter 1 The Honor Student is a Crossdresser! End**

 _Oh, geez~ I just came up with this idea when I'm sleeping, hahaha.  
I hope you guys like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Keep This a Secret**

 **A Little Commentary from Elsword**

As expected, this stupid Author's really is an idiot, I never thought he will give such a cliché scene just like a kiss in the very goddamn FIRST chapter. Just where did he put his goddamn brain, I don't really sure about it, though. But if you like his story it's fine then.

 **Elsword's POV**

"You... How dare you..."  
"W-Wait, Aiga! I swear in the name of whoever is it. But I didn't do it on a purpose!"  
Aiga's walking to me slowly with tears on her eyes.  
I, who am being nominated as the guilty one, can only step backward step by step.

"How dare you kissed me... and touched... No... You groped them!"  
Aiga took one of the broom she can found in the store room and swing it to me.

"Woahhh!?"  
That was very dangerous!  
If only I'm not nimble enough my face would end up eating the broom.

"You deserve only death! Please die obediently!"  
"Don't ask for the impossible, damn it!"  
I desperately avoided every swings she gave to me.  
Finally I'm cornered.  
A wall is behind me, I can no longer run anywhere.

"Finally you're cornered..."  
She slowly approaches me.  
I can only grit my teeth.

"Aiga... We should talk this peacefully... I don't want to use violence."  
Even though I'm cornered, if I want, I can easily beat her.  
She's a girl after all.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything! DIE!"  
She's about to swing the broom but instead of avoiding;  
I charged her instead and hold both of her hands.

"What-!?"  
She's surprised by my sudden charge, I'm quite experienced in martial arts even though I'm not a master, but if it's only to handle a raging girl like her it's a piece of cake.

"Aiga, I told you, let's talk this peacefully."  
"O-Okay..."  
It seems like she finally understood that she can't beat me and she gave up the broom.  
Finally I can breathe in relief.

"So... Do you mind to tell me why are you crossdressing? I will be blunt, I really thought you're a boy when I tried to hold your body before you fall on top of me again, also, the kiss before was purely an accident."

Aiga lowered her head as she thought about something.  
"... I'm crossdressing not because I want it, but because I must do it."

Because she must do it? Why?  
But I think she will not give me any answer even if I ask her...  
"Because you must... Is it because of your family problem?"  
She nodded.

I don't need to ask anymore.  
It's rude to barge into other family's affair.  
"But... Aiga, is that really your real name?"  
"... Yes, my mother named me that."  
Aiga's not a girl's name, I wonder what's her mother thinking when she named her like that?  
But I guess I need to stay out of this problem.  
I don't want to be treated as someone annoying after all.

"I see... But you did really looked like a boy, you know?"  
"What do you mean?"  
What a fast reply.

"You've got a handsome face and..."  
Shit, I can't say it!  
How can I say that her breasts are also small!  
She will kill me!

"-And?"  
Somehow, she's emanating dark aura even though she's smiling.  
Shit, my brain! Come up with something clever!  
And then I get something.  
"Oh! Your height's also quite standard for a boy!"  
"... What's that 'Oh!' mean? Are you hiding... 'Something'?"  
She's smiling.  
But I'm so scared! She looked like she will kill me anytime if I answered her wrongly!  
"Uh-Oh... No way, why should I hide anything?"  
I tried to smile as natural as I can which only ended up making a suspicious face.

"Hmmm...? You didn't think that my chest is small didn't you?"  
"Ye- I mean no! How can I think like that!"  
"-Really...?"  
Her face is so close and her smile's very creepy!  
"Really!"  
And then she back off.  
Looks like I successfully convinced her.

"I see... That's good then."  
She took out a new hair tie and tied her hair again.

"By the way, Aiga... Why you didn't object being a boy? I think you want to be like a normal girl?" I asked her in a caring tone.

"... Don't barge into other people's affair, and you'd better keep this a secret, Elsword."  
If others found out about this it might be embarrassing for her, huh...  
I understand if that's the case.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone."  
"-Thank you."  
Then he left the store room.  
I stretched my body and yawn quite loud.

"... I'm not even sure how should I face her now, I want to treat her as a boy but now that I've knew that she's a girl..."  
This is quite confusing.  
If I carelessly blurted out that she's a girl that would be pretty bad.  
I need to think of her as a he! Yes, he!

Just when I'm about to walk I'm reminded of the kiss.  
My face turned red.  
Damn it! That was my first kiss too! How can I forget that so easily!  
But she said that was also her first, I wonder if she will be embarrassed, too?

 **Aiga's POV**

That brat...  
That brat!

My face is very red.  
The reason why I left the store room was because I can't handle the embarrassment anymore!  
That kiss kept on spinning in my memory.  
I can't believe that my first kiss...  
Is taken like that...

"Aiga! Are you okay!?"  
Those girls...  
They're worrying me, but I'm not someone who needs to be worried at.

"I'm okay, it's just a mere collision, nothing much happened..."  
"But... To think that both of you would kissed..."  
One of the girls, Amelia is blushing as she said it.

"~~~~~!? D-Don't imagine anything weird! That's just an accident! An accident!"  
I flustered as I waved my arms here and there.  
My face is very red as I said it that you can almost think it's suspicious.

"My, my, you don't have to be that panic, Aiga."  
Rena said with a smile.  
She's Elsword's childhood friend, huh...  
I look at her chest...  
"Uh..."  
I felt really down.  
No wonder no one question my male's identity...  
My chest is small! So what!?

"What's up, Aiga? You looked angry?"  
Rena asked me.  
"Oh, n-nothing... I'm just annoyed that the match must be cancelled just because I collided with Elsword, I want to have more exercise, yes!"  
I awkwardly explain it to her.  
Some of the girls are whispering.  
I can hear their voice a bit.

 _Don't you think Aiga's a little talkative than usual?  
Could it be that he really is into BL?  
Kyaaa! That would be the best!_

"Um... Sorry, girls. But I'm normal..."  
I sighed as I talk to them.  
They nodded but I don't think they really believe me.  
Sigh...

I get into the classroom.  
No one's inside yet, seems like they're still on break.  
I touch my own chest.

"..."

He touched them...  
The place that I never let anyone to touch before...  
Arrrghhhh! I'm really annoyed!  
I feel like I want to kick him or punch him in the face!

"What happened, Aiga?"  
"Eh-?"  
Elsword's beside me!?  
I thought no one was inside!

"When did you got in the class?"  
"Me? I'm already here since I left the store room, I'm just trying to get my eraser under the table, that's why you didn't see me I think."  
I guess he's right...

"Why you looked really angry?"  
Something popped from my vein.  
"Why!? And why you think I wouldn't get angry after what you did!?"  
I stood and about to throw a book at him.  
"But-! That's an accident!"  
I know that's an accident, but I just felt like to release my anger at him, why would I felt like this? I should've kept my cool...

"Shut up! Don't talk to me!"  
I sit after I rearranged my books.  
"What's your problem?"  
He said with a weird look on his face.  
I don't care about what he said, I need to stay calm...  
Someone might get suspicious if I get angry because of something like this.

 **Elsword's POV**

Geez, I don't understand women!  
But, I think I should just leave her alone.  
I must also be careful not to address her as a she.

"Hey, Elsword!"  
Raven saw me and he came to my seat.  
I'm starting to get worried of what he might say.

"I never thought you will be able to stop him! But the outcome's really unexpected indeed."  
I can see Aiga's eyebrows twitched.  
So scary! Raven, you'd better stop or I will get in trouble!

"To think that you two would kiss, hahahaha! That's truly an unexpected accident!"  
Raven laugh out loud as he look at me and Aiga.  
Aiga's clenching her fists.  
Her tears are starting to leak!  
I think this would be bad if it continues!

"Raven! Stop it!"  
I said as I stood up.

Some of the girls who just came in looked at me.  
I think this might give me a trouble, but I just can't let a girl being mocked at.  
"Enough, don't make fun of us anymore, no one likes to be made fun of."  
Raven shrugged and apologized.  
"-I got it, I apologized."  
For now things have calmed down.

But...

 _Elsword's protecting Aiga.  
So they are really into BL?!  
I'm sad, but this is very interesting!_

The girls are getting crazy!

"Hey! I'm not into BL! I'm a normal and healthy guy!"  
The girls nodded, but I'm sure they didn't get my meaning.  
Sigh...

I sat back on my seat.  
Aiga's poking my shoulder since we sat next to each other.  
"Why are you protecting me?"  
I looked behind, no Rena.  
And then I told her.

"Because I just can't stand seeing a girl got bullied, if you're a man I wouldn't care."  
"You see me as a girl?"  
"Well, since I've already knew the fact that you're a girl I can't see you as a boy anymore..."  
I scratched my head.  
She looked at me dumbfounded and then she smiled.

"-Thank you."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, forget it."  
Is this the infamous 'If you did not hear it then forget it'!?  
What's wrong with telling me about it!?

 **Aiga's POV**

This is the first time...  
Someone ever treated me as a girl...  
I'm very happy even though I'm embarrassed...  
I always want to be a girl, but I can't...

 _Aiga, you must live as a boy, don't ever let anyone know you're a girl, understand!?_

...

I can never be a girl.  
That's for sure...

 **Elsword's POV**

Finally, the long awaited bell of heaven that every students are waiting for rang.  
"Yes! Let's go home! Thanks for the hard work, everyone!"  
The whole class yelled and rushed out of the class.  
Yes, this is the infamous 'Walk to school like a turtle, going back home like a cheetah.'

I arranged my books tidily in my bag.  
I can see Aiga's also preparing herself to go home.

"Els~ Are you going home?"  
Rena hugged me again from behind.

"Ah, are you also going home, Rena?"  
"No, I want to visit a place first~"  
Rena's always loves to hug me, I wonder if she's really just like what Raven said...

"Rena, you need to learn self-restrain, school is not a place for lovey-dovey acts."  
"Oh my, I'm sorry, Aiga."  
Rena's smiling mischievously at Aiga.  
Could it be...  
She also knew Aiga's a girl?  
No, Aiga never told anyone about it.  
So I guess that's out of question.  
I'm guessing that Rena's suspecting Aiga's gender.

"Okay, I'm going first, Els!"  
"Take care on your way, Rena."  
She smiled and went away.

Now there's only me and Aiga that's left alone.  
I can see her face turned red.  
What happened to her?

"What happened? Your face's red."  
"It's just your feeling, let's go."  
Saying that she stood and walks away.

I think it really is just my imagination?

We walks together, did our homes are at the same direction?  
"Say, Elsword."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't mind if you treat me as a girl but don't leak the fact that I'm a girl."  
"I understand, I won't let that happened."  
"... Good."  
She smiled.

"By the way, Aiga..."  
"What?"  
"Aiga is a boy's name, right? I think you should've make a girl's name for yourself?"  
"I-I don't need a girl's name! BAKA*!"  
Saying that, she left me behind.  
She turned at a corner, so our houses are not exactly at the same direction after all.  
I sighed.  
Even though she's mad, I found it quite cute.

"Onii-chan**!"  
Just when I opened the door, my clingy little sister, Ignia hugged me.

"Hey, now... Don't hug me so carefreely, Ignia."  
"Muu... Why?"  
"Because you're not a child anymore."  
Yes, even though she's still a 3rd year middle school student, her chest is quite big, although it's not the same level as Rena's, they're still bigger than Aiga's.  
Wait, why I'm thinking this!  
Bad brain!

"Oh, you're back, Els?"  
"Yes, Nee-san***, is the food ready?"  
"Yes, let's eat together."  
We are living with only the three of us.  
Our parents are living abroad.  
Since they work outside of the country, they always sent us money via bank account.  
Onee-chan is the one who took care of the house's expenses since I can't do money management...

"Onee-chan***! What's this?"  
Ignia pointed at a tempura.  
"That's called tempura, made from prawn and flour, it's very tasty, try it."  
Nee-san took one and fed Ignia.  
Ignia's smiling happily.

Nee-san is a great cook, I'm proud of her as her little brother.  
"You want some too, Els?"  
She's trying to fed me but I took it and eat it myself.  
She giggles.  
What! Are you still thinking I'm some sort of a little kid!?

After awhile...

"I'm so full... Thanks for the food..."  
I lazily lay down on a sofa.  
Ignia's standing beside me.

"Mou... If you sleep right after you eat you will turn into a cow, onii-chan!"  
"Humans can't possibly turns into an animal, Ignia... That's just a superstition."  
"But you still can't just sleep here!"  
Ignia pulled me up.  
Man, I really want to sleep.  
Guess I'll head back to my room.

I walk unsteadily with my eyes half closed, and then-

"Kyaaa!?"  
"Ufft!?"  
I fell down on top of someone.  
My face's buried on something soft...  
I got up slowly...

"... Els..."  
My eyes widened.  
"N-N-Nee-san!?"  
I quickly try to get up but nee-san pulled me to her chest again!?

"My, you're really a naughty ototo****... You want nee-san to hug you so badly? Fufufu."  
"Mffft! Mfft!"  
I desperately tried to run away, but nee-san's too strong.  
I-I can't breathe!  
Ignia who's curious with the ruckus I caused noticed us.  
"Ah! Onee-chan's cheating!"  
"Huh!? Wait, Ignia- Mfff!"  
She pulled me from nee-san and she hug my face to her chest now!  
"Onii-chan's not onee-chan's pillow! He's mine!"  
"Fufufu, Ignia, you need to accept the fact that onee-chan is the one who own him."  
Can't take it anymore, I forcibly broke the hug.  
"Enough! This is mad! We're siblings by blood you know!"  
""And then?""  
Normal logic just doesn't work on them, so I ran with all of my strength to my room and locked the door so that they can't come in.  
"Open the door, onii-chan! Say that you're mine!"  
"Fufufu, Ignia, he locked the door because he's embarrassed to get a hug from onee-chan~"  
"WHAT!? Open the door immediately, onii-chan! Explain this!"  
Man, my family's just too close with each other that such a thing happens everyday at least once...

I ignored them and I lay down on my bed.  
I took my phone out, looks like it's a mail from Rena.

 _Hey, Els. Are you asleep yet?_

I replied her that I'm still awake, and then another mail came in.

 _I see, by the way... How does it felt to kiss?_

R-Rena! What are you talking about!?  
I just forgot how did it feel and I also forgot that I kissed her why did you reminded me again?!  
My face is all red due to embarrassment.  
If she's a boy things would not turn ugly like this!

I replied her that I don't want to talk about it.  
And then another reply came.

 _Do you want to try it with me?_

Rena, don't joke around like this please.  
I replied that I don't like the joke and went to sleep.  
She didn't reply me anymore.  
Just what is she thinking?

 **Rena's POV**

...

Elsword... Baka...  
I'm actually very serious about it...  
I'm very sad to see his reply, so I decided to just sleep.

 **Chapter 2 Keep This a Secret End**

 **TL Note:**

Baka* = Idiot.  
Onii-chan** = Big brother.  
Onee-chan/Nee-san*** = Big sister.  
Ototo**** = Little brother.

 _Looks like I'm able to write long chapter again. :D  
Hope you like this weird story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 'She'/ Me/BL?!**

 **A Little Commentary from Elsword**

I thought he said he hate harem!? The hell is going on! But if the readers like it I don't have anything to complaint about. Well, please have fun reading.

 **Elsword's POV  
**

"..."

The sun rise from the east, I need to go to school again.  
I really feel like I just want to sleep.  
I don't want to go to anywhere...  
Please let me sleep in peace...

I roll around on my bed.  
Ah, my bed's really a heaven.  
No feelings that pleased me more than this.  
I rolled again-

*Thump*

"Kyaa!"

...

What's that sound? I thought my pillow can't talk, just ignore it...  
It must be an auditory hallucination...  
I hugged my pillow harder and buried my face in it.  
"Nyaaan... O-Onii-chan..."  
The pillow hugged me.  
Wait, onii-chan!?  
It can't be...  
I tried to focus myself on what's in front of me and...  
It's Ignia's chest!?

"WOOOOOAAAAAHHH!?"  
I jumped back and fell from the bed.

"Mou... Onii-chan, it's rude to jump back from a girl!"  
"H-H-How did you come in!? I remembered that I lock the door!"

Ignia tilted her head and showed me a key.  
That's... A key to my room.

"How did you have it?!"  
"This morning when I'm doing your laundry I found a key in your pocket, so after laundry I figured that I would better came here, teehee~"  
Teehee about what!?  
You just made thousands of people on the internet cursing me!  
But, man... That was soft.  
Wait! What am I thinking in the first place!?

"F-For now, get out! I want to change my clothes!"

Ignia frowned.

"Muuu? If you want to change then change, I will wait, it's not a problem for siblings, right?"  
"That's clearly a big problem!"  
I grab her back collar like a cat and dropped her outside of the room.

"Eh? Onii-chan! Open the door~!"  
"Shut up! I want to change first!"  
"B-But that's...!"  
"What's that again-"

I want to yell again, but my attention was caught by a certain object on my bed.  
What is that? A cloth?  
I took it and I stretch it to see what kind of cloth is this.

But then-

A certain triangle-shaped cloth is on my hand.  
This is clearly...

"O-Onii-chan... Please open the door... It's so embarrassing..."  
Ignia sounded like she's about to cry.

THIS IS HER PANTY!?  
AND YOU WANT TO SAY YOU'RE NO-PAN* RIGHT NOW!?

"W-Woah! H-Here!"  
I open the door and throw the panty at her lap who's sitting in front of my door while holding her skirt.  
I locked the door again.  
Just what is she planning to do?!  
She just removed her panty in my room!? Did she tried to assault me when I'm sleeping?!  
Oh geez! My family's really troublesome!

After I change my clothes, I head to the dining room to have a breakfast.  
For some reason Ignia's face is all red.  
The good thing is nee-san didn't try to pull anything funny now.  
That's truly a blessing from the God.

"Els, how's the food?"  
"Um, it's delicious, nee-san."  
"Good, I'm happy if you like it."  
Nee-san smiles.  
If she acts like this, she's an ideal sister.  
But... Once she started to get lewd, you won't even dare to approach her.  
Literally speaking, you're the one who's getting raped.

"That was great, thanks for the food."  
I stood and I went to the kitchen to wash my dishes.  
But when I turned the water on...

A pair of hands is hugging me from behind.  
And something soft is pressing my back!  
"Els, you don't need to do the dishes... Why don't we go and try do something fun?"  
"N-Nee-san!?"  
I tried to break the hug but nee-san's very strong for a girl!

"What? You want to do it right here? What a naughty ototo you're..."  
"Like I said... Don't do something like this! We're siblings!"  
"Siblings or not has nothing to do with this~ Let's discuss about this matter again after we're done~"  
"Onee-chan!"  
Oh, good... Ignia, save me!

"What are you trying to do to onii-chan!? He's mine!"  
"Ignia, you should listen to your sister, he's mine."  
"No, mine!"  
"Mine!"  
They're playing tug of war with my arms!  
Someone, please help! And don't just curse me!

After roughly 15 minutes finally we can go to school peacefully.  
I sighed.

If I must experience this everyday I'm going to be crazy for sure...  
"Oh, Els?"  
"Hmm?"  
I looked behind, Rena's there.

"Hey, Rena, good morning-!?"  
"Good morning Elsword!"  
She jumped and hugged me, this is her usual greeting.  
I'm already used to it, though.

"You looked happy today, what's up?"  
"Well, who knows~ and you looked so depressed, what's up?"  
I'm reminded by this morning's commotions.

"Well, my family's too clingy to me... I'm kind of disturbed by it."  
And quite lewd too, but I can't possibly say it out, can I?

"Well, you're just the type that's easily loved by girls after all!"  
Rena said as she hugged my arm.  
This too, is the usual.  
So I don't really mind it since she's my childhood friend.  
But I'm kind of embarrassed when my friends saw us.  
And more importantly, her chest is pressing against my arms!  
It's very embarrassing!

"Rena, I think we should stop being too clingy like this, we're grown up already, we can't just hugged each other like this."  
"Why should we stop? I'm already used to it! I don't want to stop!"  
Rena said as she puffed her cheek.  
She looked really cute somehow.  
But then-

A rock flew and hit the back of my head.  
"OWWWWCH!?"  
"This is the school, don't act all lovey-dovey at school."  
Aiga, she's the one who threw me that rock from behind, well...  
True though, this is the school, but why must you threw a rock to me!?

"That hurts! And you should've told her instead of me!"  
"Since you didn't try to break the hug you're in the wrong too."  
"Oh my, oh my."  
Rena broke the hug since she realized that Aiga's going to nominate me as the guilty one.  
I'm glad you understand it, Rena. If only you can do that 'anytime'.

After that, Aiga head towards the class first, leaving us behind.  
Rena whispered to me;  
"I think he's interested with you, are you into BL?"  
She asked me in a worried tone and teary eyes.  
But why must BL!?  
She is a girl! But I can't possibly say that out...

"Of course I'm not into BL! I'm normal!"  
After I yell that out I can hear angry footsteps from the hall, I don't know whose step is that.  
Hearing that, Rena smiles again and she hugged my arm again.  
"I knew it, Els is normal and a very kind man!"  
"I-I'm grateful you felt like that, but please stop doing this in school-!"  
I broke the hug and ran toward the class, avoiding angry stares from the other students.

'Why must he be so lucky?'  
'He got his onee-chan, imouto, and now Rena? He should've just die already.'  
'He's clearly a womanizer.'

I can hear you all, okay!  
I'm not a womanizer and I didn't approach them!

After passing through the hell of hatred glares, I can finally sit on my seat at peace.  
I sighed as I took out my books.  
Aiga who's sitting beside me is looking at me.

"What is it, Aiga?"  
"You looked really ugly, just what happened to you?"  
"-Thanks for the insult, I'm quite annoyed by those clingy girls..."  
"-'Girls'?"  
Her face turned into an angry smile.  
Oh, crap. I forgot she's a really strict girl!

"W-Well, I mean my siblings! They're too clingy to me!"  
"... I thought you mean the other girls from this school, I'm just about to call the teacher to sue you for an indecent act in school."  
"Spare me that! I didn't do that by my own will!"  
"You're trying to say it's the girl that do it by her own free will? You think I will believe that? You must've used some sort of voodoo or you blackmailed them so that they tried to seduce you so that you will let them off."

Wow, I'm amazed by your distrust toward me, Aiga.  
"After all... You stole my first..."  
"-That was an accident!"  
"Shut up! You're the one who blocked my way! You must be trying to steal my first kiss with that method! You lewd beast!"  
"Like I said! That's an accident! Besides, that time we're playing sport, right!?"  
"I don't want to hear any of your words! You're trying to voodoo me aren't you!?"  
"Just where did this voodoo** thing comes from!?"  
Man, this girl's just nuts!

'Oh my, look, Aiga and Elsword are getting along well.'  
'That Aiga who never speak with us is having a fun chat with him.'  
'So they're really into BL after all.'  
'If they're really into BL, I bet Elsword is the Seme."  
'I agree.'  
'He is the pervert after all.'

Speka, Amelia, and Apple are gossiping us!  
And to add things even worse, I'm being treated as a pervert!  
That's just too ridiculous!  
Good thing Eve is quiet and Rena's not here.

"Hey, girls! I'm normal, okay!?"  
"Shut up, pervert."  
"Yes, you'd better shut up."  
Valak and Edan just what!?  
Even those two are treating me as a pervert!?  
Oh please, I really want to quit from this school.  
I will resign tomorrow!  
That's the plan, but it's not going to happen.

I sighed as I gave up on resisting.  
Fine, pervert, BL, say whatever you all want, I don't care anymore!  
I hit my forehead on the desk.

"Els!? Why are you hitting your head to the desk?!"  
Rena who just came into the class approached me and rubbed my forehead.  
Aiga's watching us with a displeased face.  
What's her problem!?

"I'm okay... I just felt like it."  
I moved Rena's hands away and lay my head on the desk again.

Rena looked worried but she still went to her own seat behind me.  
Good thing that she understood.  
If not, Aiga will try to do something funny again for sure.  
I'm still confused about how should I treat her.  
Should I just treat her as a boy? She did look like a boy, but her body and heart is of a girl's.  
And to make things worse, girls are weird.  
They didn't act with logic and just follow their heart. That's why we boys had hard times to understand them! For example my siblings! I don't know if the screws in their head are loose or even lost, but normal people should know that siblings can't stay too close like that!

I can hear many boo-ings that says I'm a chicken from who knows where, but I don't care, I will never made fun of their feelings nor I would take advantage from it, I will keep on rejecting them if I can't return their feelings.

*Poke*

Aiga's poking my arm.  
I wonder what's going on, so I look at her.  
"What's up?"  
"See me after school, at the store room like yesterday."  
"For what?"  
She didn't answer me.  
I wonder if she got something to talk about.  
If it's just about her identity I will keep quiet about it of course, but since she call me to the store room like yesterday... I bet it's something that's quite important.

-After School-

"Let's go."  
Aiga took her bag and head towards the store room.

"Wait-"  
Just when I'm about to follow her, Rena hold my hand.  
I look at her with a confused look.

"Where are you going, Els?"  
"I have something to do with, Aiga. You can go home first, Rena."  
She nodded.  
Good thing that she didn't ask things further.

I chased Aiga who's leading the way.  
"Aiga, slow down a bit!"  
She didn't hear me I guess, since she still keep her speed stable.  
I sighed and ran toward her.  
Now we're walking side by side.

"Is there something important you want to talk about?"  
"-Wait until we're there, I don't want to talk here."  
I tilted my head but I still follows her pace.

Now that we've reached the store room, she locked the door from inside.  
You don't need to be that cautious of someone eavesdropping, you know?  
I'm not sure that anyone would hear this anyway, most of them must be heading home already.

"What do you want to talk about, Aiga?"  
She looked at me and sighed.

"Elsword, what's your relationship with Rena, exactly?"  
"Me and Rena? We're simply just a normal childhood friends, what's the matter?"  
She glared at me.  
What made her so angry, exactly?

"I'm not sure both of you are just childhood friends, you two were too close for childhood friends, you must've voodoo-ed her, didn't you?"  
"Like I say! Why must it be a voodoo!? We're simply already too used with physical contacts! But I already told her to have more self restrain!"  
"I find it hard to believe, I don't see anything from you that might catch a girl's attention, you're way too plain and boring, just what did she see from you? It must be voodoo, that's the best answer I can think of."  
Aiga bumped to a box.  
"You're being too rude! I never use voodoo-!?"  
I can see boxes above Aiga are about to fall, I dashed forward and push Aiga away.

"Watch out!"  
"Kyaaa!?"

*Crash Thump*

...

Damn... My body hurts, the boxes are quite heavy, I think I hurt my shoulder, but I'm still fine and able to move around.  
"Are you alright?"  
I lend out my hand to help her stand.

"U-Umm..."  
She nodded as she took my hand and stood up slowly from the floor.  
She looked at my shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry..."  
"It's nothing, I'm the one who charged in after all, you're not at the fault."  
"... Thank you."  
Aiga's thanking me?  
I thought she's just a tomboy who doesn't know about manner, but she's still quite girly and she also has a good manner.

"You're welcome- Ouch."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, it just stings a bit..."  
"Let me see."  
She unbuttoned my uniform and she looks at my shoulder.  
Since I'm hurt at the back I can't see it quite well.

"It's bleeding... You're scratched by the sharp part of the boxes I think."  
"It's just a small wound... Don't mind it...!?"  
She licks my wound!  
That caught me off-guard!

*Licks Licks*

"A-Aiga!?"  
"Don't misunderstand this! I heard that saliva can sterilize the wound and stop the bleeding for awhile in a natural way, you can't possibly lick your back can you?"  
Her face's red but she still managed to say out the words in a calm tone.  
Maybe she's cute from the inside...  
But if someone were to saw this scene, they will think we're really into BL!

"That should be okay now."  
"Thank you, Aiga."  
"I should be the one thanking you for saving me, with this I don't owe you anything."  
So she's helping me because she doesn't want to owe me anything?  
Well, but I still need to thank her for treating my wound...

"By the way, Elsword."  
"Hm? What is it?"  
She gulped, and...

"You asked my name was real or not before, didn't you? Then, what would you call me if you treat me as a g-girl?!"  
She asked while blushing.  
I never expect her to ask about this thing.  
So I'm quite dumbfounded.

"Your girl's name? Hmm..."  
I pondered for awhile.  
"Let's see... Your name is Aiga... I think..."  
"What is it?! Hurry up!"  
Don't rush others when you're the one who's asking!

"... Aisha."

"..."

She's dumbfounded, or I could say her face is turning red.  
"I-I see, but my name is Aiga, too bad. I still appreciate your thought, too. Thank you."  
I don't understand what is she talking about.  
But I will still call her Aiga, though.  
Aisha is just a 'What if' name.

"That's it! Let's go home!"  
She pushed me to the store room's door.

"Hey, don't push me!"

*BANG*

I don't know it's because she's deaf or what, but she kept on pushing until I slammed my face to the door.

 **Rena's POV**

...

Aiga... It seems like you're not just a normal boy.  
But I won't let you have Els.  
Els is normal, unlike you.  
You screamed like a girl, how disgusting.  
And what's with that girl's name!? You think you're a girl!?

I followed them from behind since I'm curious what are they doing.  
So I heard some of their conversation.  
It seems like Aiga's into BL, however Els will not succumb to him!  
Yes, Els is normal!  
I will not let you dirty Els!

Thinking that in mind I head back home, but...

*BANG*  
Just what's that sound?  
Weird...

 **Chapter 3 'She'/Me/BL?! End**

 **TL Note:**

No-Pan* = No Panty  
Voodoo** = Some sort of black magic, used to control someone such as to make someone love you, obey you, or to do something mean to them. (Don't try this at home.)

 _Hope you enjoy this story :)  
Even though it's harem, but the ending is still  
only with 1 heroine, of course :)_


End file.
